Valentine's Revisited
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: Re-writes of my old entries from the 2008 Advent Calendar in the LJ Comm kaixrei. 7 non-related fics from Valentine's Day! Enjoy the KaRe!calories!


Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters as my puppets! Enjoy~!

Notes: These are the non-lemon fanfics I wrote a couple years ago (with some major updates to my writing style) for the Valentine's Day Advent Calendar 2008 in the LiveJoural Comminity: kaixrei. However, some of them will be listed on my profile under the **Lemon** section after I get to those. :3

More notes: These fics are not related! I just posted and numbered them all in file!

#1

Rei Topping

Takao stood just outside of Kai's closed bedroom door, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes boring a somewhat horrified expression as he tried his damnedest not to press his ear against the door or wall. Surely he wasn't hearing what he thought he was hearing at a normal volume.

Torn between finding Max and eavesdropping some more, the young bluenette decided that getting his blonde best friend right now was the better option; he wanted some input on what he thought about the noises and phrases drifting to his ears.

After finding Ma and dragging him upstairs, he placed a finger over his mouth, urging the other to speak softly. "Listen!" Takao then whispered as they approached the closed door.

No sooner than they had reached the door, Max's face contorted to one similar to Takao's earlier one.

Surely they weren't…Not in broad daylight!

"Fuck, Rei!" they heard their captain growl, then the violent shift of bed sheets. "Can't you be a little more _gentle_?!"

"Well, maybe if you tried _relaxing_…" Rei then replied in annoyance.

"How can I relax," Kai hissed followed by more rustling of bedclothes, "when you're pushing that hard?!"

"Quit being such a wimp and take it like a man!"

Takao and Max looked to each other, the bluenette more than obviously confused when a wicked grin spread across his friend's lips.

Their eyes remained locked, even as the young American unexpectedly called out, "You need any help with that?"

"What are you doing?!" Takao yelped, quickly covering Max's mouth with his hand. "Kai will kill us!"

"No, I'll manage," the neko-jin called back. They then heard something breakable crash to the bedroom floor. "It'd be a lot _easier_ though if _someone_ would cooperate!"

They heard more movement from the bed, more sheets being moved and a couple of creaks from the bedframe.

"Oh! Actually," Rei said a few moments later, "can you get me a towel? It's been a lot messier than I had expected…"

"Sure thing," the blonde replied, still wearing that cocky and evil smirk as he removed Takao's hand from his mouth. The other teen was absolutely horrified and scared for his life by this point.

"Stop! Damnit, Rei, that _really_ hurts!"

"I said stop whining and hold still!" Then came another crash and more rustling of fabric.

And before Takao could even begin to comprehend what was going on, Max had shoved past him and barged into the room.

"He really is a baby!" Max couldn't help but laugh as he watched the scene before him with amusement in his eyes.

"Wait…" Takao said from his spot just outside the door, finally brave enough to peek inside.

There, plain as day, was a shirtless Rei between Kai's arched legs, a white substance all over them and the floor. He dared not take in any further details, but his eyes continued to wander anyway.

"You mean to tell me that all this commotion was all because Kai got stung by a bee?!"

As he entered the room, he could now see where Rei was squeezing the skin on Kai's arm to remove an offending stinger; the white substance being a baking soda and water solution for the pain, only Kai had managed to elbow the bowl in in his escape attempts that held said substance off the nightstand and onto the floor where it managed to splatter onto their skin.

"Well, yeah," Rei said in a tone of 'duh' as he alternated between squeezing and smacking the Russian in an attempt to keep him still. "What did you _think_ we were doing?"

He opted to keep his big mouth shut.

"Besides, it wasn't just one bee; it was more like the whole hive!" Rei laughed as he again smacked Kai's arm, shifting to straddle the older bluenette in an attempt to keep his hips pinned down. "He knocked that one hive down behind the shed a little while ago and didn't run fast enough."

No sooner than these words were processed in his mind, Takao was doubled over in laughter. At least, until Kai cut in…

"I want to hear your answer," he growled as he glared up into amused amber eyes, though the question was for Takao, Rei's tongue poking out playfully from between his lips.

"He thought you were having sex," Max blatantly announced, a smug grin on his lips. "I saw when he was being chased by the bees earlier; and I know you weren't having sex because Rei never tops."

"And just h-OW would you know that?!" the Russian yelped, wincing and trying yet again to retract his arm from the unyielding Chinese teen's grip.

"Out of all the times I've heard you two have sex, it's obvious Rei's on bottom," he stated matter-of-factly as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall to continue watching. "And judging by how well you're reacting to this pain, I'm sure that anyone within the block would know if Rei was topping."

"I don't even want to know how you know that they have sex!" Takao groaned from the door as he turned to leave; his poor brain was fried.

"What? You think you're the only person who eavesdrops?"

Rei stopped moving, his eyes wide and his hand frozen, fingers still wrapped around Kai's arm. Both he and Kai craned their necks to stare at the blonde.

"And just how often is this?!" Rei nearly shrieked.

"Hmmm," Max hummed, his finger to his lips. "Well, this week you've had sex at least ten times. No, wait…Eleven counting this morning," he grinned as he instantly pushed himself off the wall, Kai lying forgotten on the bed as Rei, completely red in the face from embarrassment, launched himself after his new prey.

"Finally!" the Russian breathed as he soothed his arm with gentle rubs. He had to admit though, with the way Rei was dominating him just moments ago, he was more than obviously aroused; this Rei's _real_ reason for shifting to straddle his lover. Rei topping for once didn't sound like such a bad idea…

#2

Counter Clockwise

It was cute, though mostly annoying when he _really_ wanted that extra five minutes of sleep and anything and everything seemed to wake him; the way he and Kai had a huge king sized bed, yet Kai chose to lie so close to his lover that he practically shoved him off the edge while he slept.

But when Rei could actually nudge him away enough without waking the Russian teen, Kai always managed to end up sleeping sideways, more so diagonally, on the bed, his head mere inches from Rei's arm with his hair tickling the sensitive, bare skin.

Of course, since this started happening some odd months ago, Kai had accidentally started to steal the covers in his turning process, so now they slept with two separate covers. It should go without saying, however, that this rule did not apply if they had some hot, steamy love making session the night before where the covers were neglected on the floor or having been kicked to the foot of the bed during their sensual dancing.

Today, sadly enough, those extra five minutes of sleep eluded the young neko-jin; his eyelids simply refused to remain shut and his body was already beginning to wake without his consent. So he opted for simply enjoying the warm, soft bed as he rolled over to face Kai's side, mindful to move slowly so he wouldn't wake the other teen.

Amber eyes drank in the innocent sight of Kai's slightly parted lips, the rise and fall of his partially covered chest as he lay on his side with his head nearly touching Rei's hip as he faced the footrest, his tousled hair…Kai was absolutely beautiful when he slept.

Without thinking, a hand reached out and tanned fingertips began stroking the slate colored fringe of Kai's hair, idly working deeper until he was gently massaging the Russian's scalp, reveling in the feeling of those two-toned locks that belonged solely to him.

"How long are you going to pretend to sleep?" Rei spoke softly, noticing how Kai would shift his head every so often as indiscreetly as possible to get those fingers to massage just the right spot.

"Depends on how long you're going to keep doing this," he grinned, peeking one crimson eye open as he rolled more so onto his back, once his own hands gently running up and down Rei's arm, just lightly enough to be debatably whether it was a scratching motion or if it was intended to tickle; whichever it was supposed to be, it was working in making Rei break out in goosebumps.

The sensation on his arm and the nice chill that ran down his spine caused Rei to stop in his ministrations to enjoy the attention Kai was giving him, only Kai stopped as well just moments later.

"You stopped," he smirked, withdrawing his hand from Rei. "I'm awake now." He then rolled fully onto his back, scooting this way and that to lay properly again while Rei remained in place, watching intently even as Kai's arm looped behind his head and pulled him down for their morning kiss. When they separated, he couldn't help but run his thumb over the pouting lip before him. "If you _really_ want, I can go back to sleep, but then you wouldn't be able to enjoy this…"

The Russian then maneuvered onto his side to face his lover, scooting closer to him and draping an arm over Rei's back, beginning to scratch the neko-jin's back at the pressure and pace that made him purr in content as Kai's mouth began kissing its way down a tanned jawbone to his neck.

"So," he mumbled against the Chinese teen's skin before nipping him just below his adam's apple, "do you want me to go back to sleep?"

"Only if this isn't going where I'm hoping it's going," Rei breathed as he shifted the blanket away from his lower half and lifting Kai's blanket to press himself fully against Kai with a slight rock of his hips.

"Oh, don't worry," Kai smirked before leaning in for a heated kiss. "It's definitely going where you want it to go."

Rei would have to remember to nudge him away more often if this was going to be the outcome.

#3

Revenge is Sweet

Rei couldn't suppress a frown as he reentered the darkened living room, a fresh bowl of popcorn in both hands for the group of teens over for their monthly movie night. But he wasn't frowning because he didn't want to do this (he enjoyed the bonding time with his fellow beybladers), but because of the fact that there were so many people and so few comfortable seats; Rei had sadly lost his couch seat which meant he got to pick out a not so cozy place on the floor among the other sprawled out teens.

After he handed out the two huge bowls, he glanced around the room from beside the huge television, trying to scope out where he wanted to sit when he caught a glimpse of odd movement from Kai.

The Russian, who he been sitting next to originally, was motioning for him.

"Do you need a drink or something?" the neko-jin sighed as he moved to the couch, earning a hiss or two from a few of the teens for being too loud.

Rei turned his head and glowered at the unknown hisser's backs before turning back to Kai. Crimson eyes were focused on his for a moment before Kai simply patted his leg.

"What?" Rei ground out in slight irritation, not understanding the meaning of this signal.

Kai then sighed as he grabbed hold of Rei's arm, pulling Rei's body down in the momentum of shock.

"What are you doing?" Rei yelped in surprise as he adjusted himself from the rather awkward landing face first into Kai's chest.

"Do you _want_ to sit on the floor? I'm trying to be nice to the host," he offered, adjust his position slightly to accommodate the rave haired teen's body comfortably; Rei gave him no further protest or questions as he obediently sat. "Why are you so uptight?"

Rei had tensed considerably since he had taken the offer, his body rigid in Kai's arm that was secured around his waist.

"I'm not going to bite…unless you provoke me," he murmured in Rei's ear before he flicked his tongue across the shell, returning his attention back to the movie shortly after.

The Chinese youth was stunned, to say the least, as he turned his head, watching the lighting from the TV dance off Kai's pale face intently; Kai of course was oblivious to his. But little by little, as the silence of his captain stretched on, he began to relax; he could never figure this guy out.

Some time had passed and the first movie ended, some of the guests wanting more popcorn and drinks, which Rei provided without a fuss before he returned to Kai's lap, albeit a bit hesitantly and unsure until Kai again wrapped an arm around him as the second movie started.

And unfortunately for Rei, it was a horror flick. He hated them, or rather hated the fact that he was actually scared because some of that stuff really did happen in life; he just wanted to stay in his own reality!

"Who picked this?" he whined slightly as he pressed his side against Kai's shoulder and arm, cowering slightly.

"Me," Kai grunted, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Why?" Rei whimpered, flinching as a scream tore through the room.

"You'll see," he breathed into Rei's ear, barely above a whisper, before nuzzling just before it for just a few moments before turning his smirking face back to the movie. He was more than pleased with Rei's reddening face.

Fifteen minutes or so had passed and the movie was already on a horror and gory roll; Rei subconsciously clutching onto Kai's shirt from the front and back, as he now had his arms wrapped securely around the Russian teen, his amber eyes terrified, even as he turned to bury his face in the crook of Kai's neck while one of the characters pleaded for their life in vain before screaming out at an unbearably too high pitch for his sensitive ears.

Kai took this opportunity to slip a hand beneath the hem of Rei's shirt, tracing soothing patterns on Rei's warm back with his too cold fingers, smiling into raven silk as he felt the neko-jin begin to fully relax against him, the death clutch on his shirt slackening.

"Hey, Rei?" Takao called, ignoring the efforts of the others trying to silence him. "Can I get some more popcorn? Pleeeeeease?"

Rei shifted to get up, glad for an excuse to get away from the movie for a short time, but Kai held him in place, glaring dangerously down at the younger bluenette with fire in his crimson eyes.

"You're fully capable of getting it yourself," he growled.

The bottomless pit pouted for a minute, his eyes pleading with Rei, who was still curled up contently into Kai's body. Finally understanding that Rei wasn't going to relinquish his 'throne', Takao stood up.

"Fine," he huffed, whimpering as the others called out their food and drink orders to him.

"Thanks," Rei mumbled against Kai's neck before laying a soft kiss of thanks on the pale skin, or it could have just been where he was tucking his head closer and letting his lips 'accidentally' brush against him.

A hand gently wove its way through the loose raven locks, drawing Rei's face away from his resting spot to look questioningly at Kai.

He was smiling.

The young Russian leaned closer to Rei, whispering in his ear, "If you're going to be anyone's slave, it's me and only me you'll serve."

Rei flushed with an amused smiled as Kai backed away enough for their gazes to lock. "Really now?"

"Yes, really," Kai murmured as he now held Rei by the chin, tilting both their heads as he leaned in for a kiss.

At first, just out of reflex, Rei began to back away, but Kai held him steady as he meshed their mouths together in what Rei could only describe as the best kiss of his life.

"C'mon! Get a room!" Takao grimaced as he returned to the living room with popcorn and an armful of soda cans.

At hearing this, curious heads turned to see the more interesting show. Yuriy grinning from ear to ear, stood from his stomach-laying position on a pillow and headed to the back of the couch, leaning over it with his face dangerously close to the oblivious kissing couple.

"Oh~" the redhead grinned, drawing the pair apart with bright red faces. "So the bet was just a push~"

"Bet?" Rei breathed against Kai's lips, his eyes half lidded despite the fact that he was nearly the color of a tomato as he glanced from Yuriy to Kai.

"Yup, Kai had 'lost'; this was his price," the other Russian grinned as he forced their lips back together by grabbing both of them by the back of the heads and thrusting them together, not that they really needed any assistance. The redhead then sighed as he watched them get lost in each other again. "Somehow, this isn't as exciting as I thought it would be…"

When the pair broke for air, Kai turned a glare to him. "And don't be getting ideas and trying to peep or sneak into our room later tonight either!" he warned him, wrapping his arms protectively around his neko-jin.

"Wouldn't dream of it~!" he purred unconvincingly, grinning wickedly as he pushed himself off the back of the couch to reclaim his pillow on the floor, his inner demon doing a happy dance at his victory and his so-called good deed of finally helping his two friends get together.

"You don't actually plan on going that far tonight, do you?" Rei blanched, not quite ready for such a huge step, especially with many looming ears around.

"Of course not," Kai grinned devilishly. "I just said that so he'd _try_ to get in the room tonight so I can have some revenge; he was cheating at poker even though I was going to lose on purpose."

"And just what do you plan on doing for revenge?" Rei smiled as he settled between Kai's legs, leaning back against his chest as warm arms wrapped around him.

"I actually thought about tying him to the bed and smearing chocolate sauce all over his naked body and seeing how long it took for Takao to come running in," he chuckled as he played a mental image.

"That's just…wrong," Rei, too, chuckled. "But appropriate." They then fell silence, content in each other's arms for the rest of the movie.

#4

Pillow Talk

The love birds were currently vacationing in one of Kai's smaller abodes without the rest of the team to annoy the piss out of them; this one happened to be the size of a typical house, with 3 bedrooms, a huge kitchen and dining area, living room, 2 ½ bathrooms, 2 car garage…Ok, so it was a uppity 'smaller' abode.

Since the house was a 'small' one, there was no staff on call for this place, so Rei got to cook and clean, which he rather enjoyed most of the time; he wasn't used to the whole being waited on hand and foot thing quite yet. It made him feel…useless.

Over the past few days, Kai had begun to cough and sniffle, his voice becoming hoarse and his temperature steadily rising, but that was expected with the way the temperature outside was jumping around from day to day. The medications Rei was forcing in him had very little effect, and so the neko-jin had ordered him to bed and he wasn't allowed to leave his room.

But he couldn't find it in himself to sleep a wink the previous night. There were now visible bags under the Russian's eyes; he had gone so far as to watch the most boring TV programs he could find while he sat propped up on his pillows.

Since he was ordered to his room for being sick, Kai had ordered Rei, who of course protested the whole idea, to sleep in another room so he wouldn't catch was Kai was getting. Rei countered that he wouldn't get sick and he wanted to be by Kai's side, but he finally gave in, very reluctantly, to Kai's pleas and had himself a rather fitful night's sleep alone.

Another day passed just the same, Kai still sick and slightly whiny because he kept hacking up disgusting things and was still unable to sleep, and Rei not sleeping well without Kai next to him.

On the third night of his illness, Rei couldn't take it anymore. If he got sick, oh well. He _needed_ to be by Kai; he knew that was the only way to get him to sleep. If he didn't get any more sleep himself, he would surely be sick with something.

After a long argument, Rei won the fight to return to their room and managed to steal some covers from the still protesting bluenette, curling up against Kai's back as he turned away from Rei in his pouting fit and wanting to protect him from his germs.

However, within minutes, the young Russian was snoring peacefully in Rei's embrace. And Rei took to stroking Kai's hair until he fell asleep.

But he didn't get to sleep long; a storm had rolled in, the lightning flashes waking him and the thunder making his body shudder as he hugged closer to Kai, who mumbled something incoherent and snorted before his breath evened out.

Rei, glad for the slight distraction, smiled at the outburst before turning on the TV to help drown out the noises from outside, finally drifting back to sleep some time later.

And yet again he was roused unwillingly from his slumber as Kai began to seemingly have a conversation in his dream, mumbling something about, 'I don't think I want to purchase that game…' and a few other random words before he settled back down.

By now, it was close enough to his normal wake up time that Rei simply slipped out of bed and headed downstairs to being a pot of coffee; he wanted to start on breakfast, but he wanted to let Kai sleep for as long as he could.

After a cup of coffee and a few sections into the newspaper later, the neko-jin headed back upstairs to gather his things for a shower, pausing when he heard Kai mumble something from across the room.

"Can you make me some waffles?" he asked, and a smiled crept onto Rei's lips as the Russian then snuggled deeper into his pillow, hugging it close to his face.

"After I get out of the shower," he replied as he resumed gathering his clothes.

After his slightly lengthy shower, Rei felt refreshed and wide awake as he stumbled back into the bedroom, having been nearly tackled by the towel that happened to wrap its way around his ankle as he left the still steamy room.

"Kai," Rei whispered as he gently shook his lover, but Kai didn't stir. "Kai," he tried again, poking the Russian in the cheek, to which slate blue eyebrows furrowed before his eyes peeked open.

"What?" he ground out, fighting back a yawn.

"How many waffles do you want?"

"Waffles?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with a slight stretch. "Who said I wanted waffles?"

Rei snickered. "You did; you asked me a little while ago to make you some."

"I don't remember saying anything," he finally yawned, stretching some more, various bones popping before he relaxed back against his pillows.

"You must've been sleep talking again then," the Chinese teen smiled with a shake of his head while he took a seat on the edge of the bed, turning to look down at the slightly feverish boy.

"Good possibility," he murmured as he managed to persuade Rei into laying down with him, wrapping his warm arms around the damp hair and body before him.

"So you don't want any waffles?"

"I want to go back to sleep; I was having a good dream," he grunted as he nuzzled the back of Rei's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his shampoo.

"Oh, what about?" Rei asked as he twined their fingers together, studying the back of Kai's hand intently.

"I don't remember, but I know it was good," he managed with hints of an oncoming cough, prying his hand away from Rei's as he turned to face away from him, hacking miserably. "You really shouldn't be in here…"

"You were the one holding me down," Rei pointed out as he rolled over and began to gently scratch Kai's back. "Besides, if I do get sick, you can take care of me just the same; you can't catch the same thing twice."

Kai smiled, turning to cough once more before resting his chin on Rei's head, both content as they fell back asleep.

#5

When the Lights Go Out

It was a little on the cold side, Rei had decided despite the fact that he was tucked beneath his plush blanket as he lay on his back with his eyes closed, trying to block out the light on the hotel nightstand that he had left on for Kai. He normally would have turned it off, but seeing as Kai was in a somewhat irritable mood, he left it on to help prevent any stubbed toes or tripping on anything once he was done showering. And he would have to be the one to turn off the light once Kai was settled in; he _had_ to have to outside, as the bed was against a wall.

But he knew things were sure to heat up once Kai was out of the bathroom; he had an ass chewing coming his way from his less than perfect performance at today's competition. His mind hadn't at all been in the game; it was on a certain someone he was sharing a room_ and_ bed with.

He heard the fan in the bathroom silence along with the flick of a light switch, soon followed by the creak of the door as Kai came into the main room with damp hair, wearing no more than a pair of sleeping bottoms that hung loosely on his hips.

"Aren't you asleep yet?" the Russian sighed as he crossed the room to stand on Rei's side of the bed, scaring him somewhat as Kai usually just crawled in from the foot of the bed on his side.

"Not with the light on," he smiled weakly, Kai moving to turn off the offending light.

The bluenette then blindly felt for the edge of the bed, his knees knocking against the mattress within seconds, his hands then seeking out where Rei's legs were positioned so he wouldn't hurt him on his climb over the other teen. He then began his entry into the bed, one leg tossed over Rei…

And he paused.

With an arm and leg on either side of him now, Rei couldn't help but reach up and touch Kai's shoulder, stopping him from moving. He was sure Kai's eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the darkness, but with his neko-jin abilities, he could see clearly, and the gentle yet surprised expression on the others face didn't go unnoticed to Rei.

"I'm sorry about earlier; I almost cost us the match," he frowned as he let his hand fall slowly from Kai's shoulder, moving it to rest over his stomach, though Kai remained hovering over him.

"To be honest, I wasn't even watching the match," he admitted as he bent his elbows, his face closer to Rei's with each passing moment. "I was rather distracted myself."

"Oh? By what?" the Chinese youth inquired in a soft voice as Kai's head dipped beside his own, Kai moving to embrace Rei, pressing his entire body down against him.

"What do you think?" the Russian snorted somewhat as a hand wove its way through Rei's hair to the back of his skull, massaging gently for a few moments before Kai finally lifted his head to look into wide amber eyes.

A shy smiled was spread across Rei's lips even before Kai's face came closer to his once more, tanned arms reaching up and wrapping around Kai's neck as their lips met in an awkward first kiss.

The experimented for a few minutes, tasting and testing the other until Kai pulled back just slightly, resting their foreheads together.

"Rei," he breathed, his eyes closing as his head began to tilt and lower once again to Rei's mouth, his lips brushing the other teen's. "I think I may be in love."

Rei smiled. "I have been all along."

#6

The Ways I Love You

**Day 1**

"Takao, could you get that?" the young bluenette barely heard over his blaring video game from Rei in the kitchen, who was washing their breakfast dishes, as the doorbell button was being abused by someone.

"Alright," he begrudgingly sighed as he paused his game and stood, shuffling over to the door. Once it was open, the doorbell silenced, but he found no one around as he peered questioningly around the yard. If he were smart, he would've known to look down sooner, a tell-tale sign of this coming from a tiny hand tugging his shirt hem. "Miya?"

The little neighbor girl squirmed a bit under his gaze as a flush lit her cheeks, her hands obviously holding something behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" he then questioned when she said nothing.

"I came to give something to Rei," she mumbled as she placed her hands in front of her, a single budding rose in her right hand.

"Oh, how cute!" Takao couldn't help but coo. "You brought Rei a flower!"

"It's not from me," she replied as she shook her head, fidgeting again.

"Then who's it from?"

" I can't tell you; it's a secret," she said, peering around the bluenette as she noticed Rei heading towards them. The young girl beamed as she ducked between Takao's legs and ran into Rei's welcoming embrace. "I brought this for you from someone special!"

"Someone special, huh?" the neko-jin smiled as he took the flower from her tiny hands, bringing it to his nose and inhaling before offering the flower to her to do the same. "Who put you up to it?"

"I can't tell you!" she giggled as she grabbed his hand, following him to the kitchen.

By the end of the afternoon, no matter how much he bribed her, she still wouldn't tell, let alone give even a tiny hint.

**Day 2**

As Rei headed out the next afternoon to retrieve the mail, he noticed a rather large envelope, at least compared to the usual mail, addressed to him in Miya's scribbles of handwriting. Once he was back inside and seated at the table with the mail sorted, he opened the envelope, smiling as he read in beautifully scrawled Chinese: I love you. But there was no name, or anything else for that matter, so he couldn't identify the sender's handwriting.

**Day 3**

Another rose waited for him, now joined with the first in the vase on the kitchen counter.

This was also the day Kai returned home from a visit to Russia.

**Day 4**

When Rei woke this morning, there was a box of his favorite imported chocolates on his nightstand. He smiled, sitting up and bringing the box to his lap before gently tugging the velvet bow off of it, enjoying one piece before breakfast.

Kai couldn't have been more delighted as he watched from his spot at the kitchen table as Rei bound into the kitchen, more than obviously happy with today's gift. But something in the Rei was constantly glancing to him told him something wasn't right.

**Day 5**

The red rose buds replaced the slightly wilted ones, but the vase was on the nightstand when Rei woke.

Again, the neko-jin seemed to be giving him looks, almost like he _knew_ it was him that was giving the small gifts.

**Day 6**

To Rei's slight surprise, there was nothing on his nightstand when he woke this morning. Nor was there a delivery from Miya. In fact, there was nothing until that evening after he had returned from the movies with his old teammates, the White Tigers.

No sooner than he had entered the door, he was greeted by a trail of pink, white, and red rose petals leading from the front door, up the stairs, and into the bathroom where a hot bath was drawn for him, candles dimly lighting the rose petal filled tub.

**Day 7**

Another rose and the mysterious return of the vase downstairs with another card leaning against the glass container, again the envelope being addressed to him in Miya's handwriting but Chinese from someone else inside. It was slightly hard to translate, seeing as this person's main language definitely wasn't Chinese, but it was the thought that counted.

"You're the only person that has ever captured my attention, and I find myself wanting to be closer to you with each passing day. I'm too afraid to tell you these things face to face, so I'm going to continue to keep doing these little things until I hopefully have enough courage to say this to you on the 14th or until you figure it out. I love you."

Unfortunately, Kai had left the night before for a conference for the upcoming tournament.

**Day 8**

There was a small box waiting just outside the front door when Rei had returned home from grocery shopping, an obvious sign that Miya had stopped by when no one was home.

Once inside, curiosity was killing the cat as he quickly put the food away, returning to the package he left sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, where he promptly sat himself with the box in his lap. He wasted no time in ripping the wrapping off of it and tearing the box apart, said items falling forgotten to the floor as he held up new hair binder made of white material with green tiger stripes wrapping around it along with _real_ gold end pieces.

**Day 9**

Kai couldn't help but mentally smile as Rei proudly wore his new hair binder as he returned home that day. He also managed to sneak around enough to replace all the wilting roses with new ones plus one.

**Day 10**

Another box awaited Rei, though it was placed inside his room on the unoccupied side of his bed and was considerably larger than the first.

He sat up and pulled it closer to him, excitedly unwrapping the gift. Amber eyes lit up when he pulled out a beautiful black Chinese silk top with maroon designs sewn in.

There was also a note written in Chinese: You're not allowed to wear this until the 14th.

Kai really was spoiling him.

**Day 11**

Another rose had joined the rest; and now everyone was curious as to who was delivering these things to Rei, aside from the giver and receiver, though Rei played along as though he was just as curious.

Thankfully for both teens, it was a house movie/pizza night which meant they had the chance to sit close to one another, so close in fact that Kai didn't protest when their hands touched and stayed there.

**Day 12**

Yet another large box was on his bed this morning. This one happened to hold a pair of silk black pants with maroon designs up the outside of them, along with the same warning about not wearing them until Valentine's Day. He also found a pair of slippers that he was accustomed to wearing.

**Day 13**

Another rose in the morning and another rose petal trail and bath in the evening along with another card in more broken Chinese:

"Seeing as you haven't been objecting to these gifts, but rather looking forward to them, I'm hoping that means you're willing to let me take you on a dinner date tomorrow evening in the clothes I bought for you. If you accept, be ready by the door at 7 p.m."

**Day 14**

All the roses had been replaced by a fully bloomed beautiful dozen with a few randomly colored flowers mixed in the bunch on his nightstand along with another box of his favorite imported chocolates and a box similar in size to the first one he had received. This box also contained a hair binder, one that matched his new outfit that he got to wear that night.

At 6:50 p.m. Rei was dressed in his new beautiful attire, practically glowing with happiness despite his impatient and fidgety stance under Max and Takao's knowing gazes from the couch. He was completely and utterly nervous as hell to be going on a date with Kai.

"Did you figure out who it was?" Max beamed as he handed the remote to Takao.

"Maybe," he grinned knowingly. "Did you two?"

Both teens nodded, Takao's gaze now fixed to the TV screen while Max wince as Rei unexpectedly yelled.

"Hiwatari Kai! If you don't hurry up…!"

"He left a couple hours ago," Max cut it, uncovering his ears.

Rei panicked slightly, his gaze falling on the blonde. 'Is it not him after all?! No, it has to be him…there's no other way…'

"He said he had to go somewhere and take care of some last minute arrangements."

True to his word, at exactly 7 p.m. there came a knock on the door, which Rei promptly flung open before wrapping himself around a neatly dressed Kai.

"You told him, didn't you?" the Russian growled as he returned the embrace, glaring over Rei's shoulder at the pair watching them avidly.

"No, they didn't," Rei defended them, grinning as he back away just enough to look into furious crimson orbs. "I figured it out."

"How…?" he asked, his expression confused and slightly disappointed.

"Kai, what do I always do every time I leave my room since those two attacked it with silly string?"

"Lock it."

"And who has the only spare key to my room?"

Kai's face erupted into a blush as he buried his face into the crook of Rei's shoulder.

"You gave yourself away on the 4th along with all the expensive and imported gifts," the neko-jin chuckled as he ran a hand through Kai's hair. Even Takao and Max were giggling at their captain's stupidity. "Nice touch using Miya, though, considering the fact that she doesn't really like you. How did you get her to do everything?"

"I just explained it to her that I'm in love with you and since she's so infatuated with you, she made me promise that I would never, ever, ever hurt you or she would take you away from me," he admitted with a chuckle, his face still hidden. "And since she would still get to see and spend time with you whenever she wants, she agreed. Now enough planning gone awry, we have a dinner date to get to," he announced as he released Rei, taking his hand and leading him outside.

"Should we stay somewhere else tonight?" Max asked coyly from the wide open front door.

"Yes," Rei deadpanned. "Knowing you, you pervert, you'll be listening in on everything for blackmail pet names or something."

The blonde couldn't help but pout as Kai helped his date into the limo.

Once they were settled in side and began heading towards their destination, Rei couldn't restrain himself any longer. He made quick work of sliding onto Kai's lap with a lusty grin.

"Thanks for everything; I really enjoyed the gifts," Rei whispered against Kai's lips before he close the tiny remaining space between them. "And I'm really looking forward to tonight."


End file.
